


he sorta liked it too

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Man, he hated it when Richie called him Eds.But he sort of liked it too.





	he sorta liked it too

**Author's Note:**

> Just something real cute that I wrote this morning in like an hour! Enjoy!

As quiet as a mouse, Eddie stepped through the front door and closed it over. He scrunched his eyes shut as it creaked, but the house remained silent. Still, the smile that was plastered on his face never once faltered, and he wasn’t sure if anything would have the power to do so.

He was just so damn happy.

He toed off his shoes and hung his jacket up in the cupboard before making his way up the stairs. He remained close to the wall, already familiar with the stairs and their creaks. As soon as he made it to his bedroom, he put the lock into place and collapsed back onto his bed. The urge to grab a pillow and scream into it was overwhelming, but Eddie knew that he would be a little too loud, and it would send his mother into a panic.

In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure his mother knew what happiness was.

The events of the night leading up to Eddie’s current state of mind were still fresh in his head, still replaying over and over again on a loop. He quickly changed into something more comfortable, a pair of his shorts and one of Richie’s shirts that was way too big for him. After this evening, Eddie didn’t feel as weird about wearing it, in fact, Richie would probably encourage it now.

He lay down on his bed, over the covers and bit down on his lip, trying hard to control his smile with no success. Instead, he closed his eyes and let his mind cast over the evenings events for what felt like the hundredth time.

* * * * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Eddie frowned, as he looked up from his desk, rubbing his tired eyes just a little. He had been working on his AP English essay for most of the night with no interruptions, so the tapping coming from his window was a surprise. He pushed the chair back and walked over to the window, pulling it up and looking out. Immediately, the frown on his face vanished as his eyes locked onto the source of the tapping. Richie.

He was standing directly under his window, his hair not as much of a mess as it usually was, and he was wearing jeans and what Eddie could only describe as a shirt. No weird pun t-shirt or Hawaiian print to be seen.

“Richie what are you doing here?” He called down, sitting on the window ledge.

“Well I’ve come to rescue you from that English essay of course!” Richie called up, this time with no fake accent to accompany his words. “I’ve messaged you, like, eight times and you haven’t read any of them. With a frown, Eddie grabbed his phone from the nightstand and, true to his word, there were eight messages from Richie.

**Ditch the essay, Eds.**

**You know you want to.**

**Come on Eds, let’s do something fun, it Friday night!**

**Eds?**

**Dammit your phone must be on silent.**

**Alright, I guess that leaves me no choice.**

**I’m on my way over.**

**Eds, I’m here. Open the window!**

Eddie checked his phone, realising it had been on silent the whole time and he clicked it back onto normal mode. “I’m sorry, Rich. Phone was on silent.”

Richie just grinned up at him, wide and bright just like always. The smile made Eddie’s whole body melt into the floor of his bedroom, not that he would ever tell Richie that, he didn’t need to stroke his ego more.

“So you’re here now,” Eddie called down. “Do you want to come up?”

“Nah, you’re gonna come down!” Richie pointed up at him. “We’re going out, just you and me.”

Eddie should have known better than he get his hopes up over them going out alone. They did it all the time after all, they were best friend. Yet, there was something about the way Richie was behaving, mixed in with the way he was dressed that made Eddie second guess his intentions. “Just you and me?”

One of Richie’s hands moved up to rub the back of his neck, something that his best friend only did when he was nervous. “Can you please come down here, Eds? I don’t wanna do this with you way up there.”

“Don’t call me Eds, you know I-”

“Hate it, yeah yeah, you’re not fooling anyone. Just get down here Kaspbrak.”

Stepping away from the window, Eddie caught his reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t planning on going out tonight so he was just dressed in his shorts and a t-shirt, definitely not something he could be going out in, even if it was still warm outside. He paused by his dresser, wondering what he should put on, casual or nice? What was Richie planning?

His head was screaming for him to go casual, to not get his hopes up that Richie was finally about to ask him out on a date after all these years of pining, but his heart was telling him something else. In the end, he settled for something in between so that if it really was just a friendly outing it would pass, but if it was in fact something more he looked good.

With one final look at his reflection, Eddie pulled on his shoes and headed outside to where Richie was now standing outside his truck. “Took you long enough.”

“Richie, what’s going on?” Eddie asked, coming to a stop in front of his best friend. Eddie could swear he watched as Richie’s cheeks flushed up, but he was quick to recover and he stepped forward, closing the gap between them further. “Richie?”

“I’m kind of an idiot, you know,” Richie started, looking down at his feet. “I’m also kind of selfish, but it was this selfish act that uh, that made me realise just what I had been too blind to see. Even with glasses.” Richie rubbed the back of his neck again and Eddie felt himself grow more anxious by the second. “Adrian Mellon was going to ask you to Homecoming.”

That statement was not what Eddie thought Richie was about to say and it took him by surprise, “What?”

“The other day, out in the school courtyard. Remember? When he came up to us and was acting strange?” As Richie explained, Eddie remembered. Only briefly though because that was Wednesday, and it was the day Richie was testing out his contacts, which meant Eddie’s eyes and mind were focused on nothing else other than how brown Richie’s eyes were when they weren’t hidden behind a lense. “He was going to ask you out. I knew he was going to ask you out, so I uh, I pulled you away saying my contact got stuck.”

Now _that_ ****Eddie remembered. Richie had burst into a panic, claiming his contact was irritating his eye and he had dragged Eddie to the bathroom to help him wash it out. “Why...why didn’t you want Adrian to ask me out?” Adrian Mellon was a senior, openly gay, but also rather popular amongst his year. He was kind and friendly to everyone, and tutored half of the freshmen. He was probably anyone’s ideal man.

“Because I was jealous,” Richie admitted. “I...I like you Eddie. You’re my best friend, and I never want to make you uncomfortable but…something tells me that you like me too?”

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up under Richie’s gaze and he tried to think of something that would come out of his mouth smoothly and not as though he’d just choked on something. “You- what?” The only logical explanation Eddie could think of was that he was dreaming. He had fallen asleep at his desk writing that essay and he was dreaming of Richie finally feeling the same way about him that he had felt for the past three years. Since he was fourteen years old.

“I like you,” Richie spoke again, his voice a little softer. Eddie swallowed thick as he heart thumped so hard against his chest he was sure Richie would notice it trying to break free. “And you like me, right? I didn’t...I haven’t made that bit up have I?”

Eddie shook his head, “No,” he whispered. “No you haven’t made it up, but Richie you don’t actually like me. This is me dreaming about you liking me. I’ve fallen asleep at my desk and when I wake up you’ll be at home doing whatever you do on Friday nights when you’re not with us, and I’ll have to clean up my drool from my paper.”

Richie blinked at him, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile, “You think you’re dreaming?”

“Richie, I know I’m dreaming.”

“Well, if you’re dreaming, then let’s make this the best damn dream ever, shall we?” Eddie frowned in confusion at Richie’s words, but he didn’t have time to ponder over them as he was stepping closer, a hand reaching up to cup the back of Eddie’s neck, and they were kissing.

Richie’s lips were surprisingly soft against his own and Eddie’s mind was swimming with countless thoughts. Then, deciding to indulge himself for once, he pushed all the thoughts away and he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, kissing him back with everything he had.

Hands settled on his waist and lips were prying his own apart to deepen the kiss. Tongues were moulded together as the kissed as though it was the first, and the last time. Eddie moved his fingers into Richie’s hair, wanting to hold on to this moment for as long as he could, breathing through his nose so their lips didn’t have to part.

Normally, his dreams never ended with them kissing, always before. That thought made Eddie’s eyes widen in shock and their kiss broke, leaving them both panting into the air. Not wasting a second, Richie’s lips latching onto Eddie’s jaw, and down to his neck. He peeled back Eddie’s shirt, sucking a mark onto the skin that was revealed, somewhere that it wouldn’t be seen.

“I-I’m not dreaming…” Eddie breathed and Richie pulled back, brown eyes meeting grey. “I’m not dreaming…”

“You’re not dreaming, Eds,” Richie nodded his head. “Believe me, you’re not dreaming.”

Now all Eddie could feel was shock. Richie liked him back. Richie just _kissed_ him. Unable to help himself, Eddie leaned forward again, pressing their lips together just softly and he smiled as he felt Richie’s arms tighten around his waist. “I like you too.”

“I uh, I wanted to take you out on a date but it’s a bit late now,” Richie admitted. “So uh, would you mind if we just...drove around for a bit?”

Like Eddie would ever say no.

So they did. They climbed into Richie’s truck and drove around Derry, coming to a stop on the cliff of the Quarry. They slipped out, settling on the hood of the truck, exchanging kisses every now and then, accompanied by soft words.

“So you were jealous of Adrian, huh?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie through his eyelashes.

“Who wouldn’t be jealous of Adrian?” Richie defended himself, holding up his hands.

Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes fondly, “You have nothing to be jealous about, I wouldn’t have said yes.”

Richie frowned, pulling back just a little and he pursed his lips, “Would you have said yes to me?”

“Why don’t you ask me and find out?”

Something flickered in Richie’s eyes at Eddie’s words, but he didn’t think too much of it, sitting up on the hood as Richie followed, clearing his throat. “Are you sure?”

Eddie nodded his head. “I’m sure.”

“Alright, Eddie Kaspbrak, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes- wait what?”

Richie was smirking, his eyes twinkling and Eddie was once again, a puddle on the floor. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He repeated.

“That wasn’t meant to be the question, Richie,” Eddie mumbled, his cheeks warm and eyes wide.

With a shrug, Richie moved closer, “Maybe not, but I’d like your answer either way.”

It took Eddie a few moments to realise that Richie was being serious, that he was in fact asking him to be his boyfriend. Once that had hit, there was no other answer for him to give other than, “Yes, yes of course.”

Richie grinned and pulled Eddie back in for a kiss, quick before he pulled away and asked, “Homecoming too?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded his head, “Yes!”

They stayed there on the hood of Richie’s truck until the breeze that was in the air became too hard to ignore. With one final kiss, this one being the most warm and toe curling of them all, they got back into the truck and Richie drove Eddie back to his house. “I’ll take you on a real date tomorrow, we can go whenever you want.”

“Honestly Richie? This will always be our first date,” Eddie admitted. “It was perfect.”

Just before Eddie could step out of Richie old beat up truck, he reached over and wrapped a hand around Eddie’s wrist, just gently. He turned back around, heart slamming against his chest as Richie brought his wrist to his lips, “Night, Eds.”

_Man, he hated it when Richie called him Eds._

_-_

_-_

_But he sort of liked it too._


End file.
